


Meant to Be

by Maejones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maejones/pseuds/Maejones
Summary: Rey goes to Ben again, but this time he is expecting her in silk pajamas and black sheets. The only thing missing is cheesy lounge music. Awkwardness ensues, can these two find a way to make this sexy? Let's see.....





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noisymouse (queencockroach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencockroach/gifts).



> I mixed up this short with another work and accidentally deleted it and lost all my notes and kudos (I'm sad, you have no idea) so you may have read this already. I would sure appreciate you leaving kudos or comments again on this fic if you enjoyed it before. Cheers, All.

Rey squinted at the scene for several moments with one side of her nose twitching up. Her eyelashes fluttered. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

Ben, attired in an overly large set of black silk pajamas and equally shimmery dressing gown, laid semi-reclined on a giant, circular bed that was also adorned in shiny, black silk. Her gaze flicked to his bare feet which rubbed absentmindedly against the fabric. He had quite large feet, she observed; well, long and lean anyway. His large toe probably contributed three shoe sizes. When her eyes returned to his face, he stared back at her with a kind of . . . come hither? . . . slant.

Her ferocious snort of amusement stung her nostrils and proceeded to echo throughout his expansive quarters. Ben scowled and sat up. She heard the guards at her sides muffle snerks in vain before they immediately let go of her elbows and retreated in a flurry of noisy squeaks; their soles scrambled over the polished floors. At her back, the chamber doors swished open and closed.

Ben lurched up from the bed and sauntered towards Rey (though his gait was a bit stiff). His head tilted.

"Are you . . . laughing at me?" he asked in a low tone, his voice jaunty.

She wagged her chin. "No!"

"You are," he muttered, "why?"

Rey's hands flew to her face and she hiccuped a laugh into her hands. Ben's face flushed. He rolled his eyes before glancing at her cuffs.

"Why are you still wearing those?" he growled his deflection.

She shrugged and then popped them open easily with a bit of force sleight of hand. They fell to the floor with a clunk.

"I thought I would play along," she mumbled through a smile.

Ben huffed a breath through his nostrils and lifted his chin. He studied her through narrowed eyes for a few seconds. A little spasm moved the corner of his lips before he spoke again.

"Play along-" he stepped closer (again, his head went sideways) "-with them or with me?"

Rey's heart skipped a beat. Ben had the uncanny ability to transition from a sort of awkward, uncertain neophyte to a kind of intimidating, jaded veteran. It was disconcerting how he shifted like that, as if she viewed him in flashes from a rotating prism. Still, she couldn't get over his posh night clothes and grinned again.

"I mean . . . sooo, this is just . . . normal leisure wear for you?" she asked breathlessly, ignoring his question.

His lids pinched closed a bit in skepticism. "You don't like it?"

She swallowed as he further encroached into her intimate buffer zone. His face was a mask of unreadable stoicism. He stared at her until she felt compelled to give him another once over. Her eyes flicked down his length.

The silk pajamas weren't nearly as heinous as she first thought. As he breathed in and out and his chest rose and fell, she could see the outline of his substantial pecs and the faint points of his nipples under the thin material. Lower, the bottom two buttons of his top were inexplicably unfastened and they hung open. She glowered at the hem as a phantom ruffle of air flapped it open. She just caught a glimpse of the curve of his lower belly and a few dark hairs above the much-too-relaxed waistline of his bottoms. As if they had a will of their own, her eyes scanned down farther. She nearly choked on a breath when they spied a noticeable protrusion exactly where there should, in fact, be a noticeable protrusion. Her face positively flamed and she quickly lifted her eyes.

"Do you think I look foolish?" he asked, his voice somewhat rough.

Rey gulped as she stared into his incredibly dark eyes. Uncertainty flickered within. Her tongue felt too thick to form proper syllables. She shook her head.

"No," she told the truth and surprised herself by doing so.

Ben's face relaxed. He let out a breath and his chest lowered. An awkward silence followed. His gaze eventually jerked away in a kind of nervous skitter and his shoulders tweaked up.

"They're comfortable," he murmured inanely, "and lightweight. I have another pair but I find them too hot when I'm sleeping-"

Rey couldn't handle the extended torture of his ramble. Her hand shot out and she grabbed the lower hem of his top. She rubbed the slinky material between her fingers.

"Yeah, they're nice."

If her face flamed before, it was a raging inferno right then. She struggled to breathe as she gaped at what she held in her hand. She told herself to let go of the damn top but her fingers kept rubbing the fabric as it they intended to wear a hole in it. Her skin prickled everywhere. She knew his eyes were on her, she could feel them tunneling through her skull.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself anxiously, her mind swam, "What am I doing? What am I-"

An impossibly large hand came up and covered hers. Her fingers stilled under its mass but then she began to tremble. His touch was ridiculously hot; he was practically an infrared lamp shining directly on her flesh. Gingerly, his hold slid upwards until it encompassed her forearm. She flexed her hand open instinctively as he urged it towards him. They both seemed to suck in breaths at the contact that followed. Her fingers and palm spread out over one side of his belly under his top. His stomach was supple, yet muscles strained under the decadent warmth of his skin.

Rey kept huffing air but nothing came in, every breath vacated her chest more and more until her lungs ached. His heat scalded her skin on both her arm where his heat soaked through her wrappings as well as where she pressed her palm to his flesh. He drifted closer until the sides of his dressing gown almost enveloped her like a tent. Her head spun. She moved her hand ever so slightly and he quivered under her touch. Her insides began to tighten. It was all so fresh and terrifying but she knew, just knew, that this would happen one day. It was surreal to be in the moment, to feel the his flesh depress beneath the pads of her fingers as his warm breath fanned her forehead. Before she could reconcile having a hand on him, a set of vibrating fingers sought her jaw. Finally, she looked up into his soulful eyes. His lips were slack even though his gaze kept darting over her face.

"Nothing has changed," he rasped, "yet, you're here. Wh-Why are you here?"

'I-I don't know-"

He shook his head.

"I'm lost-" his lips trembled "-I'm gone."

Rey couldn't temper her breathing, she panted like an overworked Goruk. His thumb caressed her cheek.

"I don't believe it," she whispered, "I can't. You say 'I' like you're still here, Ben."

They were pressed together by that time. Rey could feel his burgeoning arousal on her tummy through the flimsy silk. She kept swallowing. All of it was unfamiliar and daunting but also exhilarating. She might as well be hurtling over a canyon on a runaway speeder. Her conscience screamed from way back in her mind that she shouldn't be giving in to the temptation. He wasn't Ben, he was Kylo Ren! He was consumed by darkness. She was striving for the light. Yet, the longer they touched and the closer his head moved, the less certain she was about anything.

Except maybe, what she most desperately desired.

She wanted him worse than any quarter-portion she'd ever starved for on Jakku.

"Ben," she breathed, "are you here? With me?"

His adam's apple bobbed up and down. Hot air blasted from his nostrils.

"Ben?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "I'm here."

His head came down the same moment she launched up. Their noses bumped and she had to grip his robe's lapel as she teetered off balance. He tipped back with a grunt but caught himself, released her arm and imprinted his huge hand like searing a five pointed saber into the small of her back. Somehow, their lips fumbled together. It wasn't smooth, nor fluid, and their teeth clacked at least twice, but then his head moved ever so slightly one way and hers the other and their mouths aligned like a docking port.

Rey's tummy flushed as she became vividly aware of the way his plush, yet firm lips moved over hers at once both tentative and needy. Every time his jaw moved, he shook a little and paused as if fortifying himself. She quaked herself, from the top of her tingling scalp to her curling toes. She knew exactly how he felt, she could feel it within him as much as within herself. They were just discovering one another, they both held back, but something like a singularity flared and pulsated between them and it was all they could do to keep it it check. She whimpered against Ben's mouth when a ripple of unadulterated greed washed through her insides.

"I know," he murmured, his hand contracted on her back, "I know. It . . . it wants to consume us."

Rey's hand crept around his neck and kneaded his nape. His hair was surprisingly soft and slinkier than the silk he wore. She dragged in several breaths as he knelt his forehead against hers. She rubbed a pad over a small mole just above his shoulder. Inside, her tummy coiled tight. Something about that little discovery stole her breath. The force strove to make something larger of them but they were both just flesh and blood. He was just flesh and blood. She felt a quickening in her core and was struck with an insatiable need to fill an emptiness in her most secret, needy place.

"Rey," he rasped, "I . . ."

She licked her lips. "Y-Yes?"

He pulled his head back to look at her and she couldn't help remember the last time she refused him. He had the same look on his face - a glint of expectant rejection. He braced himself, she realized.

"I need to feel you under me," his voice was lower than she had ever heard it.

Rey tightened her grip on his robe. Her breaths sounded like metal scraping over gravel in her ears. A flicker of hope danced in the depths of his orbs. His lips poked out, still plumped from their fervency of their clumsy mashing.

"Will you come to my bed?"

Rey's knees turned to jelly. She had just kissed him for the first time and kisses previous had been few and far between. She should want to flee. Yet, she found herself nodding jerkily. Maybe she wasn't ready, she couldn't say, the moment just seemed inevitable. They were meant to join, to be one, this much she knew. In some ways, it had already happened.

Ben's chest heaved as his eyes searched her face. His arm tightened around her and she felt her feet leave the floor as she was hoisted up. She held onto his shoulders as he walked her back with her feet dangling off the floor. When he bumped into the massive round bed with the backs of his calves, he paused again to scan her expression.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Rey had no words. She just nodded again. He turned and lowered her down. When her feet touched the floor, his head fell forward and they kissed again. She didn't know what to do beyond that, even though she wanted to do something - anything! Her inexperience was mortifying.

"You know this is my first time too," he murmured, his huge hands cupped her face, "you know that, don't you?"

She nodded hastily. However, her face burned all the same. She could sense that he had at least some experience. He had done other things before, almost everything else, in fact, except the main event. They were at different ends of the virgin spectrum. He was a slutty virgin by comparison (if there were such a thing). Ben's lips started shaking against hers, then he broke away laughing.

"Slutty?" he mumbled through a laugh.

Rey rubbed her lips together. "Oh, fiss-nibbets, don't read my mind right now."

"I can't help it, some things blare from you like a megaphone."

She feathered in a breath and peered up into his beautiful eyes. "Then, you know I don't know . . . I mean . . . wh-what do I do? What do you want me to do?"

Ben stared down at her for a few moments with his lips tucked in. His brow furrowed, then his eyes widened with a kind of awe. He brought her wrist to his lips and kissed her pulse. She felt a press of soft, sticky lips.

"Do whatever you wish. Touch me or don't. I-I have no expectations. You literally cannot disappoint me," he murmured, a though appeared to flit through his mind. "What do you want? That is a better question."

Rey's stomach flip-flopped. She just wanted him to be on top of her, and to feel his hands on her body. She chewed her lip. Ben studied her a moment before his hands glided down the front of her clothes and settled on her waist. Her breath caught when intent lit the depths of his eyes and he tugged at her belt. Tingles shot through her belly.

"What the-" he frowned and tugged the belt again "how does this-?"

He explored the looped leather with his hands with a brow raised. He jerked a little harder. When the belt didn't give, he turned her hips one way and then the other. His gaze narrowed and she felt the energy around them change.

"Don't you dare use the force to wreck my belt!" she cried.

He pursed his lips. "How did you even get this on?"

Rey reached down and plucked at the twine loops which which held it together. Ben caught on and soon, the belt and several layers of her clothing hit the floor. When she was clad only in a thin tank and underwear, he stopped, popped open a couple of buttons near his throat and yanked his top up and off without breaking eye-contact. His hair crackled with static. Her hands trembled at her sides and she instinctively crossed her still-swaddled arms. He was so big and male and unlike her own slim form. If anything, his ill-fitting garb had concealed his ridiculously muscular structure and made him seem thinner. Her eyes peeped at his groin instinctively. His bottoms were fully strained then. He was very, very keen.

He reached out and fiddled with her wrappings. He teased an end tucked in at her wrist. As the wrapping unfurled, he moved into her space again. Every inch of the inside of her forearm he exposed, he mapped with his opposite thumb.

"You are tiny," he breathed, his hand wrapped around her arm.

Rey nodded and swallowed. Saliva kept building up in her mouth.

"You're . . . really big."

He smirked and disposed of the length of linen. With equally deliberate measure, he bared her other arm. When he was done, all that was left was her tank and underwear. His hands toyed with the hem of her shirt. He inhaled a quick breath and pulled her top up. Her heart began to race. Cool air prickled her skin and tightened her bare nipples. His eyes lingered on her chest for a few moments and flicked lower as if he was embarrassed at staring. His fingers came up her side and stroked across a scar along her ribs.

"You fell during a scavenge," he muttered.

She nodded. She could feel how much he wanted to touch her breasts but his nerves were getting the better of him. Paying attention to the scar served as an interlude, a way to build courage as he searched her mind for its origins.

A furrow marred his brow. "You broke two ribs. It was painful. That creature you slaved for . . . he refused to help you get treatment."

Anger lit his eyes. Rey shook her head.

"No!" she spit out when she saw his thoughts. "You are not allowed to go vaporize him!"

Ben's lips turned down. "Uh, huh."

"Ben, no!"

He licked his tongue over his teeth. "No vaporizing, noted."

She opened her mouth to protest further but forgot the instant his hands finally cupped her breasts and he gently explored her nipples with his thumbs.

"Oh-" she swayed towards him, her hands found his hips to steady herself "-hunh."

His palms and fingers were a bit calloused, not something one might expect, but he practiced his saber combat every day in addition to hours of strength and endurance training. He was obsessed with being the strongest, both mentally and physically. She saw it all in her mind as if she had been present during every second. She saw him sweat and bleed-

"Guh!" she blubbered.

The tension within her body was almost unbearable. She reached for him greedily and flung her arms around his neck. He growled, caught her to him and kissed her but this time with such urgency, her neck bent back slightly. At some point, she opened her mouth and they touchedo Tngues together. She felt the shock of that wet, slippery contact like the snap of elastics through her torso. That little invasion, the probe of his flesh into her mouth, made her hunger for more, for something infinitely more invasive. Their kiss intensified, their tongues more boldly parried, until what felt like tiny, diamond-shaped kyber crystals tumbled through her torso.

"Ben," she pleaded, "I . . . need . . . more."

In a matter of heart beats, he had scooped her up and laid her in the center of his bed. She wriggled her hips up as he peeled off her underwear. She only just got a glimpse of him when he shuffled out of his bottoms before he climbed over her and settled between her legs. What she did see was scorched into her memory's registers. Like his hands, his feet, and every other out sized part of his anatomy, his cock was just as exaggerated. Not that she had seen that many, only passing glances here and there, but she was familiar enough to know that he conformed to many of the almost cartoon-like ideals she had seen in illicit digital films.

Her eyes felt like they were going to jump from her face when that same firm flesh pressed against the plane of her tummy from her groin to past her belly button. Her hands sought his neck again as an anchor against the swirling currents of her mind. His chest and hips settled, pushing her down into his springy mattress. She instinctively drew her knees back to cradle him and felt the root of his thick shaft nestle against her cleft. Inwardly, her sex stung and infused with heat and arousal. Her body prepared for him, prepared to receive that outrageously large, foreign anatomy.

"You're shaking," he rasped in her ear, his hair tickled her neck.

"S-So are you."

The two of them vibrated like loose washers on a bolt, in actual fact. They were about to come together, to join, she thought wildly. Her eyes began to sting; she had not blinked in over a minute. Then a thought struck with a thunderclap.

"Wh-What about protection?" she whispered.

Ben drew back a little and cursed as he thought about her question. "Mmph, I honestly didn't think this would actually happen today. I don't have anything."

Rey groaned. "Aaarg, then w-we can't!"

Ben rubbed a hand over his face. His eyes darted back and forth. He spread a hand over her belly.

"Ah, um," he half-shrugged and then blinked at her with rounded eyes, "I mean, I have been known to stop a blaster's shot-"

Rey hiccuped a laugh. "Are you kidding- use the force? Oh, Ben!"

His nose wrinkled. He shrugged again then exhaled a noisy breath. A string of colourful expletives passed his lips.

"No, of course not. Bad idea."

"Terrible," she agreed breathlessly.

A bare second passed.

"Do you want to anyway?" he asked hoarsely.

Rey felt the coil within her lower abdomen tauten. "Yes."

She made a million justifications for what they were about to do and every one she knew was spurious at best, but her mind was altered with lust. She had to have him. She couldn't wait. Her breaths grew more and more ragged as his possession drew nearer. Her fingers bit into his steely shoulders which flexed and shifted with his movements. The tick of a mechanical clock began to strike then, each hammer of a gear ratcheting forward resounded in her ears. Between each whack of its second hand, a lifetime of doubts flew by. Hands parted her legs and urged her knees up and back. Tick! A blunt intruder rubbed up and down through her folds until it was slick. TICK! Pressure began to build at her entry. TICK!! She felt a push inwards. TICK!!!

"Oh," she exhaled, "unh!"

She was stretched and stretched until the ridge of his head slipped past her pelvic bone. She was aware of a brief sting and a bit of an ache but it passed weakly, overwhelmed by the incredibly raw feeling of pressure between her legs. She gulped as he trembled and she felt him swell and harden even more inside her body.

"Rey," he murmured, "ah, ffff, I'm sorry!"

He thrust in. She bent upwards against him and gasped as another pang flared deep down where he had embedded himself. That was it. He was inside her. His heavy weight pressed her down into the mattress as if she had been staked to it. She closed her eyes and her head dropped back. The feeling of fullness, of quenching that needy void within her was so satisfying, she thought that was it. Yet, once her body accommodated his occupation, a different sort of ache developed, something much, much more acute. Before she could give voice to it, Ben's hips drew back and he thrust again. Every imperfect inch of his flesh including the blip of a vein dragged past her folds again. It all seemed so surreal. Ben. Ben!

"Ben," she whispered aloud.

Her sex throbbed. She squirmed beneath him, afflicted with an insatiable need to release the tension inside her body, a tension that wasn't entirely physical. Energy swirled around them, the force itself amplified every sensation as if feeding the fire between them.

"Ben!" she cried.

He groaned against her neck and began to pump his hips. The friction of him stroking in and out brought some relief but once more, she felt it turn full circle and the ache within her become almost unbearable. She panted and cried, a bit of both, as she focused on the ballooning throb at her apex. Ben's pace increased until the whole bed shook around them. The sounds of smacking filled her ears. Their bellies stuck together. Rey's groin began to pang from his weight. Still, she narrowed in on that sensation, on releasing that ever-winding knot.

"Unh, unh, unh," she huffed with each return.

"Mmph, I can't . . . keep going," he moaned, "you're also close, I can feel it."

"Unh, yes," she replied, she clenched on him.

"Let go," he urged. "Please-"

His voice was laden with excitement and his own version of delicious pain. Rey felt a spark and a flare and suddenly, she was flying apart like a rotary ordinance exploding and flinging shrapnel. She cried out as the sensation radiated outwards from her juncture. Light, a flood of force breaking free from a dam, blinded her temporarily. Then, a pulse hit her and more followed like the echoes of the clock's beats. Tick, tick, tick, tick-

Ben shook through her release and with one last stroke, buried himself. His back went rigid, he arched and she felt a twitch and then another, and then the undulation of little darts along the length of his flesh that were swallowed up by her body. She held her breath. She knew what that meant. Almost the same instant, the force that had been propagating within them peeled off like a great arc of a solar eruption. Beneath the pair, the bed and the entirety of the ship quaked. She heard metal panels shifting and joints stressing in groans and wails. She held onto him, a little anxious about what was portended. Little snaps within his body reverberated under her fingers and he continued to jerk faintly with his release.

"Ben," she whispered, "did you feel that?"

He nodded and propped himself up. "I did."

"Was this a mistake?"

A bead of sweat trickled down his temple. He shook his head.

"No-" he brushed a damp lock from her face "-Rey, we are meant to be together. You have to know that now."

Her heart squeezed. It was hard to discern rational thought while her body still hummed but she was far from certain of that.

"Ben . . ."

His eyes were so luminous and full of fear. She closed off the doubtful part of herself and let selfishness reign, if only for a few, precious minutes. Besides, she could not entirely disagree with him, just the implication of permanency in his statement. They were meant to be together - but forever? She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

That was a question for another time.


End file.
